


Breaking the Ice

by helens78, Telesilla



Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Beating, Community: 50kinkyways, Kink, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's a little unsettled after his first day in Jason's department.  Fortunately, Bill knows what he's going through and offers a little after hours counseling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

A full set of squats on the free weights at home has Sean's thighs aching nearly as much as his ass does. It turns out that's not nearly enough to distract him from the morning at work, and he ends up pacing the house, cell phone in hand, trying to decide whether to make the phone call or not. On one hand, Bill's been where he is; everything Bill and Jason said this morning made that clear. On the other hand, Sean had a hard enough time talking at work today -- the idea of actually talking about what happened now that business hours are over and he's got the whole evening ahead of him is a little daunting.

Then again, spending the whole evening with all these questions and no answers is daunting, too, and he'd like to talk to Bill right now. He's not sure what was going through Bill's head today, but he wouldn't mind knowing that things aren't going to suddenly get weird between them.

Well, not any weirder than they are already.

He finally gives in and dials Bill's number, hoping he's not going to end up interrupting anything.

To be honest, Bill had been anticipating that Sean would call, and so when his phone rings, he heaves a sigh of relief and grabs for the phone. It's odd, but he knows that he'd feel terrible if Sean felt that he couldn't talk about what happened that morning. Sean had been quiet all afternoon, and Bill had had a hard time reading him. Jason probably could figure out if it was regret or just musing, but Bill wasn't that good.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Sean murmurs. "It's me -- it's Sean. How are you?"

"I've got a glass of nice scotch here and a nice complicated acrostic puzzle," Bill says with a smile. "I'm good. More importantly, though: how are you?"

Sean chuckles. "Sore," he admits. "A little... adrift. Not grounded. I don't know where to start. I thought maybe you could... help me get my thoughts in order. If you've got the time."

"Of course," Bill says, remembering how Gina had done much the same thing for him on his first day, if for different reasons. "You want to do this over the phone, or should I drop by your place?"

Both ideas have their merits, and Sean takes a little time to think it over. "I'm not sure," he says. "If you're here, I could have trouble keeping my hands off you. And I don't want either of us... getting in trouble with the boss." It sounds so _sordid_ put like that, but the words are getting him hard, too.

"Mr. Isaacs suspected you'd be calling me," Bill says with a slight laugh. "So permission's in place; no one will be getting in trouble." He pauses. "And thanks, I'm flattered."

"You knew, didn't you?" Sean asks; suddenly it feels important to know that he's not just making all these feelings up, that this isn't coming out of nowhere. "That I was -- interested. In you. That I'd -- that it wouldn't -- that I wouldn't walk out this morning, in Mr. Isaacs' office."

"I hoped," Bill corrects. "I'd guessed that you were interested and I'd heard a thing or two about you, but it was Mr. Isaacs who put it all together. You know...Carrie-Anne says that in seven years, she's never seen him be wrong about a person.

"But me? All I could do was hope like hell that this wasn't going to be the one time the boss was wrong."

"He wasn't wrong," Sean says, and it's a weight off his shoulders, saying it. "Come over... please?"

"I'm on my way," Bill says, standing up. "You like scotch?"

"I like it just fine," Sean says. A little Dutch courage sounds pretty good right at the moment, anyway. "And -- thanks. For everything."

"No problem," Bill says, grabbing the bottle. "All right, I'll be right over."

Sean doesn't live that far away and Bill tends to drive just a little too fast, and so it's only a matter of ten minutes before he's knocking on Sean's door.

~*~

Even a short wait is making Sean crazy. He took a fast shower just to pass the time, and now he's dressed again -- nicely pressed jeans and a henley sweatshirt, wondering if he should have dressed up more. Or less. If he should be wearing clothes at all. _This should come with an instruction manual_, he thinks, pulling the door open and smiling at Bill. Bill's still in his office shirt, but he's ditched the tie and he's in jeans now, too.

"Hello," Sean says. He steps out of Bill's way so Bill can come in. "I was just -- I'm -- come in, please?"

"You were just a little freaked out?" Bill says with an easy smile as he comes inside. "Trust me, I understand." He holds up the bottle of scotch. "Point me to the glasses and we can talk."

Sean leads Bill to the kitchen and gets out a couple of glasses. "Ice?" he asks, and when Bill shakes his head, he sets the glasses out on the counter, then leans back against it and crosses his arms over his chest. "Freaked out is a pretty good way to describe it," he admits quietly. "It wasn't... quite what I expected."

"Yeah, well," Bill says after pouring the scotch, "it rarely is. He goes out of his way to achieve that effect." It's strange, standing here in Sean's neat kitchen talking about what goes on at work and Bill takes a sip of scotch. "It...he crosses a line, and yet we all stay."

It's a relief to hear something like that from Bill. "I'm glad I'm not the only one," Sean murmurs. "I spent half the day thinking everyone could see it on me -- the way I felt afterwards. The way I wanted to go right back in that office and..." He shakes his head. "Is it like that every day?"

"Damn near feels like it sometime," Bill says with a laugh. "But honestly, most of the time we're too busy working to even think about the rest of it. In fact, that's the one of the things you really need to know: if any of his games get in the way of a project, you can say no without worrying about the consequences. He's serious about the work, damn serious about it."

"I figured he had to be. The department's got too strong a reputation for this to be _all_ that ever happens." Sean grins, though, unable to help himself. "But I can see how everything else would feel even bigger than it is. It's been a long time since I got fucked that hard -- I spent a lot of time today thinking about that."

"In a good way overall, I hope," Bill says, although really that grin tells him a lot. "I certainly enjoyed it." _Yeah, you enjoyed it all right, Bill,_ he thinks, remembering what it felt like to crawl across the floor of Jason's office. _All of it._

"Overall, yeah. It's strange thinking of myself as the sort of man who wants to be on his knees." He thinks back to the way it felt being dragged around by the necktie and swallows hard. "I can count on one hand the number of men I've bottomed for in the last five years, and that's just getting fucked... not the rest of it." He swallows down another bit of scotch and lets the burn down his throat distract him from what he's admitting to.

"That's not an easy thing to face," Bill says quietly. "I knew I liked bottoming, but the rest of what he does with me...the humiliation and all." He shakes his head. "I had no clue. And it was Gina in there with me, which was really fucking weird since I'd never had sex with a woman up to that point."

Sean blinks at Bill; he'd been too aware of the attraction between them not to recognize Bill as gay, but the idea that he'd never been with a woman... and the idea of him bottoming for one... all Sean's thoughts tangle up, and he just ends up blinking more. "Wow," he says, searching for anything more coherent to add. He's got nothing.

"Yeah," Bill says with a chuckle. "That's about where I was after my first day, so I know how you feel." He pauses and looks at Sean seriously. "Was it too much? He can be pretty fucking hard, but there's no real malice involved."

"It wasn't too much," Sean says immediately. He's not completely sure where that much certainty comes from, but he _is_ telling the truth. It wasn't too much. "If it'd been too much... I wouldn't be looking forward to the next time the way I am."

"Oh, are you?" Bill asks. He shoots Sean a look as he sips the last of his scotch. "He won't go so easy on you next time, you know." That Sean undoubtedly knows that doesn't bother Bill; he's doing this purely to see what effect it has on Sean.

Sean rocks back on his heels and looks down at the floor, unable to meet Bill's eyes for a few seconds. "What about you?" he asks. "Is that how easy you'd go on me -- if it were up to you?"

"That would depend," Bill says, putting his glass on the counter. He moves closer to Sean, reaching out to cup Sean's chin in his hand, although he doesn't force Sean to lift his head. "If the boss were here, I'd do what I was told. Since he's not...I'd say that I'd leave it up to you."

Sean can't look up -- not just yet. "I want you," he says softly. "And I want what happened this morning." It suddenly occurs to him, what Jason said earlier, and he does look up then. "What he said -- about getting fucked when he says, about coming when he says --does that apply here?"

Bill's fingers go a little tighter on Sean's chin. "Normally it would, but I guess the boss thought I deserved a reward for this morning. So I've got you for the night, but you get to say 'no' if you want to." Not that Sean wants to; Bill can tell that much without even looking down to see if Sean's hard.

"I want you," Sean says again. The grip on his chin has him so hard it's almost painful. And whether that's Bill or the newness of the situation or the way Bill's taking over, it doesn't matter. He says something that's suddenly much easier than it was this morning: "Please."

"Oh, that was good," Bill says, moving in closer. "Do you want me to push you, Sean?" he asks, his lips almost brushing Sean's as he speaks. "Or do you want to play it safe?"

"If I needed to play it safe, I'd have stayed with the IT department," Sean whispers back. He hesitates, then reaches out, putting his hands on Bill's waist. "Hurt me like you did this morning."

"I can do that," Bill murmurs just before kissing Sean hard. He backs off every few seconds to worry at Sean's lip with his teeth, growling just a little as Sean moans and presses up against him. "Fuck, you're eager," Bill says when he finally pulls back.

Torn between asking for more and feeling embarrassed about being so easy to read, Sean leans in again and hopes Bill will take the hint. "I -- yeah," he mumbles, "but... please?"

"Please is always good," Bill says. He slides his hand around to the back of Sean's neck, squeezing it. "I want to do this somewhere other than the kitchen, though. My knees got enough of a workout this morning."

Sean laughs, hoping he doesn't sound as nervous as he feels and knowing he probably does. "All right," he says. "Then how about the bedroom?"

"That sounds perfect," Bill says, thinking of the potential for kinky sex that exists in every bedroom. _Ties, soft belts for bathrobes, nice leather belts...oh yeah, I'll be able to find plenty to work with._

Sean leads Bill down the hall, and as they reach the bedroom, he realizes he's settling down a little. There's no question about whether this is going to happen, so now it's just a matter of finding out what's going to happen next. What he's gotten himself into. _Everything,_ he thinks. _I want everything._

"Strip down," Bill says, the moment they're in the bedroom. "All of it this time; I want to see you naked."

Sean wouldn't mind seeing Bill naked, either, but he knows right now it's not about what _he_ wants. He takes a deep breath and faces Bill, tugging his sweatshirt off over his head and dropping it on the floor. No need to be neat here; this isn't the office, this is his home.

He gets his jeans and boxers off, all at once, afraid he'll end up losing his nerve if he doesn't get his clothes off fast. Once he's naked, he straightens up, not sure where to put his hands, not sure what he's going to hear from Bill next. _What are you like when nobody's watching you?_

"You look so nervous," Bill says, moving in close. He reaches out and rests his hand against Sean's face, thumb brushing over Sean's mouth. He presses a little, pushing between Sean's lips. "Show me what you can do with your mouth; show me what you wanted to do when you were on your knees in front of Mr. Isaacs."

At first Sean's hesitant, but once he's had a chance to flick his tongue over Bill's thumb and taste his skin, he finds himself settling down. He sucks gently, then harder -- and harder than that, imagining what he'd be doing if he were trying to impress both Jason and Bill with this.

"Oh fuck," Bill moans. "God, you're good at that." He works his thumb into Sean's mouth, pumping it hard as if it were his cock. Sliding his other hand up Sean's chest, he finds one of Sean's nipples. Twisting it carefully, he smiles a little, wondering when Jason will get around to having Sean pierced.

The twist hurts, and for a few seconds it's distracting, but Sean tries to focus. _Think about the way he's fucking your mouth._ That's exactly what Bill's doing, and Sean groans as he swirls his tongue around Bill's thumb.

"You'll learn how to do that," Bill murmurs. "Learn to keep your mind on one thing while you're being hurt." He leaves Sean's nipple alone and reaches down to run his fingers along Sean's erection. "Or while someone's touching you."

Sean can't help it; he ends up panting, groaning, and all that from one little touch? He can't imagine being able to concentrate through more than that -- but then, right now everything is so arousing he's surprised he's been able to keep himself upright. The idea that he might be able to focus well enough to please someone else during all this seems a very distant goal.

"Oh God, you are going to be so much fun," Bill says. Keeping his thumb in Sean's mouth, he grips Sean's face and chin tightly while he carefully strokes Sean's cock. "Once he finds out how sensitive you are, he's going to have a hell of a good time teasing you."

_I was afraid of that_, Sean thinks, eyes going a little wide. He manages to keep sucking this time, though, and somehow the way Bill's holding his chin helps. He's not going to think about why.

"You ever let anyone spank you?" Bill asks. "Ever let anyone beat you, mark you up, bruise you?"

Sean's proud of himself for not completely losing his composure when Bill asks. He shakes his head the slightest bit, but that's not exactly right, so he pulls away for a moment. "A little collateral damage," he murmurs, "but nothing on purpose."

"There are some things I can't do, things he'll want to do first," Bill says, finally letting go of Sean's cock. "Tell me which you think would bother you more, coming over my knee for a bare-handed spanking or lying down on the bed so I can beat you with a belt?"

"I... God," Sean murmurs, closing his eyes for a moment. "Both. Christ." The words _bare-handed spanking_ have him a whole lot closer to blushing, though, so he finally says, "The first -- the --spanking," and hopes to hell Bill doesn't need him to be even more specific than that.

"I figured as much," Bill says stepping back from Sean and reaching for his belt buckle. "We'll save the spanking for the boss; it's got a lot more of an impact when you're over his lap in his office." He chuckles. "Of course some people take to it like a duck to water; my PA loves getting his ass paddled.

"Anyway, let's see what you can take, okay?"

Sean has to swallow at that. He has to swallow hard. But he's nodding as he does it, and he's looking from Bill to the bed and back again. "All right," he says softly. "How do I... do you want me bent over, or lying down?"

"Lying down flat on your stomach," Bill says, pulling his belt off. "And don't worry, I won't push you too hard," he adds. "But you did say you wanted to be hurt..." He lets his voice trail off as he watches Sean settle on the bed. "Jesus, you've got a great ass for this."

Lying face-down isn't as comfortable as it could be. It makes it very obvious that Sean's harder than he's been since -- well, since this morning. He takes a deep breath and lets it go, concentrating on the way Bill sounds. Bill sounds like he wants this. Maybe even like he needs it. Sean hopes it isn't just a lesson for him.

Reaching down, Bill runs his hand over Sean's ass. "I hope you like this," he murmurs, doubling his belt up. "Because anyone who gets a good look at this is going to find you hard to resist." He slaps Sean lightly with his hand before pulling back and raising the belt. Resisting the urge to just slam it down hard, his first blow is firm but hardly at full strength.

Sean jerks, his upper body coming half-off the bed, but he's breathing hard, and his eyes are wide as he looks back at Bill. He tries to say something, but nothing comes out. He ends up licking his lips and settling back down, hoping Bill's planning to keep going.

"Oh, yeah," Bill says, pleased with Sean's reaction. He lands the belt again, this time harder, and watches as a nice line of dull red shows up on Sean's ass. "One of the things you learn in this job is that someone who's just had their ass strapped is a nice tight fuck." _He better get used to being referred to that way._

It's the first time anyone's described him like that, but Sean's not going to try to hide the fact that it turns him on. He squirms down into the bed, panting softly. "Christ," he murmurs. He licks his lips and looks up at Bill. "More? Please?"

"Mmmm..." Bill pauses and looks down at Sean for a moment and then grins. "God, you're so fucking greedy." He starts bringing the belt down steadily now, watching for Sean's reaction.

Sean starts out with soft grunts, but as the pain builds up and he recognizes more and more that he _wants_ it to, he progresses to sharp, soft cries that he tries to bury in the pillow. It hurts, but "hurt" doesn't feel like the right word for it. Could he be this hungry for it if it were really _hurting_ him?

"You don't have to muffle it," Bill says, pausing. He leans down and runs a hand up Sean's back, sliding his fingers into Sean's hair once he reaches his head. "I like hearing that you're hurting, like knowing that this is getting you off." He gives Sean's head a rough little shake. "Because it is, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sean blurts out. The hand in his hair is just as much of a turn-on as the strap across his ass, so he feels like he's babbling, but he can't stop himself. "Yes. God, yes. Please -- I'll scream for you if you want, but just -- please. More?"

"Oh fuck," Bill murmurs, taking in a deep breath. Bending down a little further, he nuzzles Sean's cheek. "You're fucking perfect." _Although the boss'll probably find some way to find fault with you at some point, but he's pickier than I am._

Straightening up again, Bill rests the belt on Sean's ass in warning and then begins beating him again, this time really leaning into it. _Gotta remember not to leave him so sore he can't sit tomorrow._

This time around, Sean's a lot more open about his noises. He knows the neighbors won't hear a damned thing, and the idea that Bill's getting off on this just as much as he is -- well, it's one hell of an exciting one. It all just builds up, the urge to hurt and the urge to please, until Sean's panting, aching, smearing precome against his thigh and hoping he doesn't come all over the bed.

Although it's obvious that Sean will take more, and as much as Bill would like to give him more, it's time to stop. Hopefully somewhere along the line, Bill will be allowed to really push Sean, and he'll be more than willing to beg for the privilege if that's what it takes. For now, however, Sean's ass looks nice and red, and Bill drops the belt to the floor and bends down to lick a nice line along one red cheek.

"Someday," he says, echoing his earlier thought, "I'm going to beg to be allowed to bruise you."

"I didn't know you had to," Sean says, groaning. "Christ -- you don't have to beg to fuck me, do you?"

"Not this time," Bill says against Sean's skin. "But other times I might have to. You like that idea? Like knowing that I'd want to hurt you so much, want to fuck you so much, that I'd crawl across the floor to beg for it?" As he speaks, he moves, pushing Sean's legs apart and settling between them.

"Oh, please -- oh, _God_, please," Sean pants, tilting his hips up. He can't even imagine watching Bill crawling and begging Jason for the right to hurt him, but the way things are going, he'll probably see it. Probably sooner rather than later. "_God_! Bill -- please, fuck me..."

"Oh Christ," Bill says, reaching into his pocket for a condom and lube. "You're getting the begging down well." He tosses the supplies on the bed and gets out of his clothes as quickly as he can.

"How do you want it?" he asks, slicking up his fingers.

"Fast," Sean answers immediately, looking over his shoulder. Seeing Bill right there, just about ready to fuck him, is almost more than he can bear. He feels like he's coming apart at the edges. Maybe he is. "Just fucking fast. Please. _Please._"

"Get your knees under you, then," Bill says, slapping Sean's ass.

As soon as Sean's in position, Bill slaps him again, just for the fun of it, before pushing into Sean with one hard thrust. "Sometimes he asks, and when you get past that 'whatever you want' thing and you're honest? He does the opposite." Bill thinks about emulating Jason, but no, he wants Sean too much to go slowly, and so as soon as he thinks Sean is ready, he pulls back and slams in again.

Sean's got his hands curled into fists under him, and he shoves back as much as he can. It hurts like hell, and his body tightens up every time Bill drives into him, and it's making him crazy. "Fuck me," he pants, "fuck me, fuck me, need this so goddamned much, _yes_, fuck me!"

Grabbing Sean's hips, Bill obliges, slamming into Sean as hard as he can. "So fucking...tight," he groans. "Christ, we should beat you every damn day."

Right now, Sean's not inclined to argue. "Yes... please," he groans, "just like... this... harder... _yes_!"

Looking down the sweep of Sean's back and watching as his head moves back and forth on the bed is fucking fantastic, and Bill gives up on the words and just pounds into Sean. He's a little surprised at the way he feels right now; if he had permission, he'd lower his head and bite Sean somewhere and then spend the next day finding a way to touch the bruise.

This feels so good Sean's not sure how he's going to stand it -- if things at work are the way they were today, if things at home are they way they've been tonight, he'll be dead of exhaustion in a year, and he'll be happy about it. He shoves back with every thrust of Bill's, gasping as Bill's hips shove up against Sean's reddened, aching skin, but the pain goes straight to his cock, and Sean just wants more of it. He growls low in his throat and pushes back _hard_, hoping he'll feel this all day tomorrow.

As much as Bill just wants to fuck Sean right into the mattress, the way Sean's behaving is giving him an opportunity he can't pass up. Tightening his hold on Sean's hips, he goes still, his cock buried deep inside Sean.

It takes Sean a second or two to realize Bill's stopped, but he doesn't feel Bill's cock jerking inside him -- he doesn't _think_ Bill's coming. He turns his head, eyebrows raised. "What..." he pants. "Why...? Please, God, please don't stop..."

Letting his hold on Sean's hips go slack, Bill grins down at Sean. "Seems like I was doing a lot of the work here. You want it? Then go on, fuck yourself on my dick."

It's not that big a change from what Sean was doing already, but somehow it _feels_ like one. He tries pulling forward and then pushing back, looking over his shoulder all the way, and he shivers hard. This feels fucking pornographic, and he's willing to bet it looks that way to Bill, too.

It's incredibly pornographic, and Bill grits his teeth as he watches--and _feels_\--Sean doing his best to shove back onto Bill's cock. "Good boy," he manages to get out, slapping Sean's ass as he says it.

"Oh, Christ," Sean bites out. The slap stings like hell, after the beating he's already taken, and it makes him shove back even harder. "Please, _please_, make me come, I want to come for you, please..."

"Yeah?" Bill asks, slapping Sean's ass again. "You sure about that?"

"_Please!_" Sean shouts, head falling down as he braces himself. "I'm sure, I'm sure, please, please, oh God, now, please...!"

Reaching out, Bill puts his hand high on Sean's back, between his shoulder blades, and presses just a little as he starts fucking Sean hard again. "Go on," he gasps. "Come...for me."

That's as much coherence as Sean can offer -- as soon as he has permission, he pushes back against Bill's thrusts and comes, shouting Bill's name along with _yes_ and a few other curses, all of which are meant as compliments.

Between the sound of Sean's voice and the way he goes tight around Bill's cock, Bill doesn't stand a chance. With a hoarse shout of his own, he slams into Sean one last time and comes _hard_.

"Jesus," he mutters, when he's slumped over Sean and trying to get his breath back. "Holy fuck..."

Sean all but collapses into the bed, panting. "Christ," he mumbles, reaching back to get a hand on Bill's hip. "Christ, that was good..."

"Fuck yeah," Bill says, sliding off Sean. He lies on the bed, his breathing as rough as Sean's and laughs a little. "Man, you are really something else," he says, reaching out to stroke Sean's hip. "In a good way, of course. How's the ass?"

"Sore," Sean admits, grinning. "Probably be worse... tomorrow," he says, yawning. "Christ. Sorry about that. Bit worn out here."

"Stay right there," Bill says. He finds the bathroom easily enough, and once he's dealt with the condom and washed up a bit, he brings a warm, damp washcloth into the bedroom. "You want some ice for your ass?" he asks, cleaning Sean up gently.

"I don't know," Sean says softly, suddenly feeling shy. It's not so much that he doesn't want the ice; he's just not sure how much care from Bill he can handle. "This is new territory for me, all of it."

"Yeah," Bill says, with a slight smile. "And if you need time to think it over, I can take off. Trust me, I understand; it's a lot to take in all at once."

"I wasn't planning to ask you to go anywhere," Sean admits. "But I'll understand if you'd rather. If it's better for us at the office if you don't stay." _If it's better that we don't get too friendly,_ he thinks, wondering what is and isn't against the rules.

"No no," Bill says. "I'd be happy to stay, if you want the company. As for the office...it's okay if we're friends, you know. He's flexible and the rules change to fit the situation. Right now, he's being strict with you because you're new and he wants to see what you can take." Bill slides back into bed facing Sean and reaches down to pull up the covers.

"Later on...well, it depends on what you respond to best," Bill continues, feeling his face heat up a little. "I still don't come anywhere without his permission, but Gina's married, and so her relationship with her husband is mostly separate from work. It all depends."

The first thing Sean thinks, hearing _I still don't come anywhere without his permission_, is _I could have fun with that_. He grins, reaching over to squeeze Bill's shoulder. "I'm still not sure what I've got myself into," he admits, "but I think I'm going to like it." He winces and shifts on the bed. "I think you might have been  
right about the ice," he says. "Might help a bit."

Sean's kitchen is neatly organized, which isn't really a surprise given the kind of person he is. Bill grins a little; his own place, while not a mess by any stretch of the imagination, isn't nearly as well arranged. However, it makes it a lot easier to find a couple of plastic bags, a mallet and a towel. After a few minutes and a couple of muffled thumps, he's got a nice ice pack made up.

"Roll over," he says as he comes back into the bedroom. "If we ice it now, you should be fine in the morning." He frowns a little. "I hope I didn't go too far."

Sean turns over and tugs the covers down so they're resting below his ass. "I don't think so," he says, "but I'm not exactly an expert." He looks over his shoulder and braces himself as Bill puts the ice pack on one of the redder spots on his ass; the cold doesn't hit right away, though, and he settles back down pretty fast. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"It's the least I can do," Bill murmurs, leaning down to kiss the back of Sean's neck. Looking around, he spots a nice thick bathrobe and he puts it over Sean's back. "There," he says as he slides under the covers next to Sean. "I've always been pretty serious about aftercare; that's another thing I didn't need to learn."

It doesn't feel as strange as Sean expected, being cared for, and it helps that there's a name for it, somehow. "I think it's something I'll need practice at, if I'm ever working from the other side," he murmurs.

"Do you want to be?" Bill asks.

Tilting his head up so he can look at Bill, Sean grins. "Eventually," he says. "But I'm not in any sort of rush for it."

"Then you'll get there," Bill says. "When he thinks you're up for it, that is. But I have a feeling you're not going to mind the wait."

_-end-_


End file.
